


Sometime in the Future | “No, YOU’RE the cutest.”

by cosmictrap



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictrap/pseuds/cosmictrap
Summary: Nick and Jess get into a minor tiff over breakfast - To let Lily cookie, or not to cookie. That's the question.





	Sometime in the Future | “No, YOU’RE the cutest.”

“Nick, she’s already had too much sugar! Stop giving her cookies!” Jess said warily, turning around to her husband and daughter waiting at the kitchen island for their breakfast.  
  
“But she wants it, Jess!” he insisted, looking at his three-year-old with a smile, ruffling her hair.  
  
“Well, you gotta learn to say no to her, Nick,” she said, shaking her head at him.

“She makes the same puppy eyes that you do,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone, starting to give the little girl the cookie she wanted.

Jess leaned forward and grabbed the cookie before her daughter’s hands could find it.

“ _HeyI_ ” said Nick and Lily at the same time, both wearing a turtle face.

“Oh, just wait a little while will you, the pancakes are chocolate chip anyway!” said Jess, trying not to let their faces break her will.

“But Mommy, that’s a  _pancake. This_ is a  _cookie!_ ” said Lily defensively. “ _Cookie. Pancake. Different things!_ ”

“Well, pancakes are just a little bit healthier, Lil,” said Jess, trying to keep her voice firm.

When neither the father nor daughter argued her point, she started to turn around when she felt her little girl’s arm pat hers. When she looked at her, Lily was mere staring back at Jess, eyes wide as they darted back and forth between her face and the cookie in her hand.

“This is your fourth one, isn’t it?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

“Mommy, pwease?” said Lily, ignoring the question and looking at Jess with wide blue eyes.

“Lil, I know you can say “please” now, don’t try to get cute with me,” said Jess, shaking her head admonishingly, but trying to hide a small smile.

“ _Pwease, Mommy!”_ she repeated pouting a little this time, now on her knees, little hands planted on the back of the chair.

“Yes, Jessica, pwease?” laughed Nick.

Jess simply shook her head and turned away to continue making pancakes. She heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and had to resist turning around to see what Lily was upto; maybe this would be her first “acting out”. The thought worried her a little.

It was still difficult to say no to the little girl, but Nick had proven time and again that he was too soft when it came to their daughter. So she had to woman up and try her very best to be the ‘strict parent’. Unfortunately, she was still new to the whole thing and it took all of her resolve not to give in to Lily.

Seconds later, she felt a tug on her apron and she couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her lips as she saw her daughter standing there, grinning widely, both hands behind her back.

“Mommy?”

“Yes?”

“You’re cute, Mommy,” she said sincerely, and Jess looked over her shoulder at Nick, an eyebrow quirked.

“She is, isn’t she,” said Nick, the laughter clear in his voice.

“Did you teach her to do that?” Jess asked accusingly.

“Teach her to do what?” he asked her innocently as he propped both his elbows on the tables and rested his chin in his palms. “She thinks you are cute, and she is not wrong…”

“Nick…” she started with a little laugh, because the dialogue and the expression were exactly the same Nick used to get away with things.

All he had to do was make those ridiculous puppy eyes, paired with a turtle face and she would find her resolve melting. And follow that up with a compliment, she was a goner because when he complimented her, he  _meant_ it. Always.

Just like her three-year-old was doing now.

She looked down at the little girl and crouched down so she was in level with her tiny girl. 

“Lily-”

“Mommy,  _you’re the cutest_!” she squeaked again, voice higher as she stared at Jess unblinkingly.

Jess pursed her lips, trying to keep a straight face for some time but failed miserably at it as she watched her daughter look at her with eyes filled with hope. 

“No,  _you’re_ the cutest,” said Jess resignedly, shaking her head. “And this is the last time you’re getting away with it,” she said resolutely (sure), as she handed the cookie to her.

The child begin laughing like a maniac as she bit into the cookie and ran triumphantly towards her father, who was already laughing. 

“You were right, Daddy,” she giggled happily as she proceeded to sit on the table.

“ _Nick!”_ scolded Jess, as she stood up to pick the pancake off the pan. As she lay it in Nick’s plate, she shook his head at him. “Jeez, you’re the worst, you know that?”

“Yup,” he said, making ‘p’ pop. “And yet, you love me,” he grinned, leaning across the counter to catch her lips in a kiss. 

She smiled into his lips, making Lily giggle as she looked up at her parents. As they drew back, Jess let out a small chuckle, ruffling her just a little bit. 

"Always, Miller," she smiled. 


End file.
